


Random stuff

by Piknos



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piknos/pseuds/Piknos
Summary: Collection of stuff I thought up for some reason and decided to chuck up somewhereWARNING!This is purposely an unedited mess of incomplete stories, not supposed to actually be read for enjoyment. But if you did enjoy it, hey, good for you! :)





	1. Evelyn

Evelyn never wanted much from life. She never had courage to ask for much when it was so scary. Life on a good day wore her out, on bad ones Evelyn drowned. So when she met life for the first time she cried. Of course she remembered none of this, just being born does thing to your mind y’know? Like many others Evelyn was born to a loving mother, but she never really had the chance to see her.

No one wanted to see Evelyn, no one wanted her. At least, that’s what she thought. You see, as a young child Evelyn was extremely curious with the biggest sparkling eyes you could possibly imagine. Not many people got to see that about her though, they were more focused on what she could bring. And the fact that very early on Evelyn realized that maybe her curiosity wouldn’t lead to lashes.

Evelyn was conceived in a difficult time, when food was scarce and meals that filled were few and far in between. Evelyn’s mother always gave a bit of her food to Evelyn, hoping that she’d grow into a courageous strong woman. Eventually, her mother’s practices caused her to collapse, and the last time Evelyn saw her was when she collapsed on the floor and was wheeled out on a stretcher.

Evelyn was transferred from her home of 3 years to one full of children, and she often wondered what had happened to her mother and if she would ever get to see her again. She did want to hear her mother’s voice, but she didn’t quite know why. Some big people took her to a place where others talked to her and asked strange question. Scared and confused she cried for her mother, but when the comforting voice she missed so didn’t come she cried even harder. Adults yelling over her head led to further confusion in little mind, only leading to her crying even harder.  
Suddenly warm arms wrapped around her, and in her longing and panic she thought her mother had come back to her, to take her back to their home and comfort her on her lap. Sniffling slightly, turning wet eyes towards her carrier she saw a face that wasn’t her mother and started to panic once again. After one deep breath though she saw something in the eyes of the woman carrying her. Something unknown was there, something she hadn’t felt ever since her mother had fallen. Those eyes were firm but soft, warm when the face around it remained cold. Strangely, Evelyn felt a calm fall inside her, as if something had clicked into place. She opened her mouth, and spoke her first word in months, “Mama?”.


	2. Sisterly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened to their mother and no one knows what. Not even me, cause I haven't thought about it yet...

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

_‘Urgh…. why is the bloody alarm so damn annoying?’_ Groggily wiping my bleary eyes, I tiredly glance at the time.

_‘5:30 pm, an entire half hour before I have to wake up. Guess that means another 30 minutes of sleep then…’_

_Half an hour later_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**_‘_** _Guess there’s no hoping that the last time was just a dream?’_ Opening my eyes once again, I glance around in the fading sunlight. Eyes catching the alarm, it reads 7:00 pm, way later than when I was supposed to be up. Eyes shooting open from panic, I stumble out of bed, taking a glance around to orient myself.

Trying to remind myself what I was late for, my classic memory fails me again. For now, I decide to brush my teeth and get ready for whatever I was supposed to be ready for. Ten minutes later, my teeth were brushed and I had taken a shower.

Currently digging through a basket for some clean clothes, it hit me what I had missed. My little sisters’ performance for her ballet class! How could I forget, she’d been nagging me to attend for weeks now, making sure that even with my pathetic memory someone would be there to congratulate her on her efforts. We had to be there for each other since the accident happened.

Anxiety starts to set in, what if she thinks I didn’t want to come? What if she thinks that she doesn’t mean that much to me? What if… what if she thinks that I’m about to abandon her too?

Countless ‘what ifs’ rush through my head and despite my panicking state I somehow manage to clumsily pull some clothes on and rush out the door. Car pulling out of the driveway I start the half-hour journey to my sisters ballet recital.

Momma used to say that with every cloud there was a silver lining, and Momma was always right. With how late I was, there was nearly no traffic, the rush hour was over some time ago. Trying to pull myself from the distracting thoughts inside my head I decide to turn on some music. Music had always helped me to drown out my thoughts, helped to smother the darker side of my mind.

 

_Twenty minutes later_

Luckily I could cut off a third of the time without the traffic in my way. I may have also gotten some speeding tickets from the cameras around town but I‘d get Aunt Halie to sort those out later. Right now my concerns were on Charlotte. Pulling up to the venue I see to my dismay that people are coming out of its doors. ‘ _Oh no, it’s over.’_ Apprehension filled my mind as I walked into the hall where the performance was held. ‘ _Where is she? Where is my little girl?’_ Walking gradually turned into running and sprinting as I looked all over trying to find her. Fear started to poke its ugly little head into my mind unbiddenly as the thoughts I had tried to supress came forth like a tidal wave. A scene of our potential outburst flashed into my mind.

_‘Where were you? Why didn’t you come? You promised to come… Are you… are you going to leave me too?’_

Tears begin to form in my eyes, and just as one falls I hear an angry shout behind me.

“Where were you? Why didn’t you come? You even promised me last night that you would come… Are you… are going to lea-“

Cut short from a sudden impact my emotional sister sees looks down to see me crying and distraught while fiercely hugging her, like this was our last moment on Earth. A tad overemotional I know, but at the time I was out of my mind with worry. If someone had told me then that my dear Charlotte was down a cliff I probably would have jumped off it just to find her a bit faster.


	3. A cat and her owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far you may have noticed I have a thing for the letter e...

On a casual Sunday afternoon, a cat lazily basked in the warm glow of the sun. Her snow-white fur rippled softly in the gentle spring breeze as the busy sounds of life downstairs faintly floated into her ears.

‘Mmm, so warm~’ Elena rolled over onto her stomach, letting the suns rays warm her slender back. In the middle of her laze Elena heard the soft thud of a door closing; most likely her owner had come back home from school.

“Meow Meow, where are you?” A tender voice softly called out.

Elena immediately perked up at the voice, stepping into the room from the balcony she was resting on. What appeared in her view was the image of her owner, an eight year old girl by the name of Evelyn. Elena immediately jumped into her arms, snuggling close to the warmth Evelyn emitted from her walk home.

“Hello Meow Meow, what have you been up to?”. Evelyn spoke in a soft voice to the cat in her arms. Since she was four years old, Elena had always been by her side, giving her a sense of comfort. Due to this, Evelyn had noticed that Elena was smarter than other normal animals, but she had always assumed that it had to do with her breed.

Cradling the feline Evelyn went into the kitchen to find that as per usual there was an assortment of food that had just been made. Evelyn had never figured out why they had given her a cat along with an apartment and plenty of care, it seemed so random. Why her?

Passing through the kitchen the pair arrived at Evelyn’s bedroom. The white room was big for the young girl and had come fitted with everything she could ever need. If she somehow did need something she would send a text to the mysterious people and they’d have it delivered to her the very next day.

A king sized bed was set against a wall in the room, with wooden cabinets on either side. The bed faced a television screen from which she would watch movies with Elena. Next to her bed was a table with two chairs next to it. The white walls made the room feel sterile, almost like a hospital, although Evelyn was convinced that it was just her imagination.


	4. You forgot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a bit of forgetfulness

Birds chirped and sang as warm beams of sunshine shone light on a slumbering city. Gently filling the air, sounds of pedestrians walking down the street and cars making their way to their destination woke our protagonist. Dressed in only a thin tank top and comfy shorts Sophie lazily opened her eyes, thankful that it was a Saturday and so she could allow herself to sleep in. Memories came flooding back about her night on the town the day before and she groaned in pain, she had a wicked hangover.

Fumbling for her glasses Sophie ambled towards the bathroom down the hall, planning on taking a nice long shower to wash away the remnants of last nights’ mistakes.

The feeling of warm water on her skin allowed her to relax that little bit more, and as water went down the drain so did her hangover. Once again after a night like that, Sophie asked herself why she had accepted her friends’ offer to go out again. Sure, it was fun at the time, but it was only momentary. “Like all things”, she whispered to herself.

Pulling herself out of her mindset Sophie washed her hair and distracted herself by experimenting with the new brand of shampoo and conditioner she had bought, the last one hadn’t work out as well as she had hoped.

Finishing washing up Sophie had toweled herself down when a sudden knock on the door startled her. She didn’t live with anyone and none of her friends had her address, so whoever was knocking was definitely not someone that was supposed to be there. She hadn’t brought her phone in with her so if it really was an unwelcome intruder Sophie couldn’t do much. In a panic Sophie grasped the nearest thing to her (which happened to be a hairdryer) and called out to whoever was knocking, “Who’s there?”.

“It’s me, Ruby. Don’t you remember anything from yesterday?” To her relief, a woman’s voice rang through the door, a voice that belonged to the closest friend she had. _Wait, what happened yesterday? I never invite anyone inside my home._ The thought ran through her mind as she racked her brains, fishing for whatever thing had eluded her. Coming up with nothing, she decided to ask Ruby what she had meant by that, and what exactly she was doing in her house.

Quickly getting dressed. Sophie opens the door to find a certain someone missing from her sight. Looking around once more, she spots a bunch of red hair poking out from inside her kitchen bobbing about, accompanied by the sounds of bowls being set on tables and the familiar sound of cereal being poured.

Making her way over, Sophie felt a bit of relief at nothing seeming out of the ordinary, well at the very least Ruby wasn’t running for the hills yet, which was a good sign. Seeing the familiar redhead, Sophie finally asked the question that had been troubling her, “What are you doing here? And what happened last night?”.

Ruby, you see, isn’t the kind of person to beat around the bush, her blunt honesty was what had attracted Sophie to her. She had felt like she could have somewhat of an honest friendship with Ruby. What she didn’t count on however was the fact that Ruby had enough personality and enthusiasm for the two of them both, perhaps in smarts she was a little on the average side but character was something she had in bucketloads.

And so, when asked the question of what they had been up to last night, Ruby in her typical fashion, knitted her brows together, pouted and asked, “You forgot that we banged?”.


End file.
